


All that Glitters

by Kalikuks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Actual Dragon!Hanzo, Angst, Dragon Hanzo AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Reapzo Week 2017, but like... a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks
Summary: Reaper does whatever he can to protect what remains of who he once was and Hanzo, who he has come to call his partner. Sometimes taking care of his partner involves gifts of shiny objects. That’s how you woo a dragon, after all.-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --Written for Reapzo Week 2017, for both AU and Under the Mask promptsUpdate: Now with Art!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

     The chandelier lay in pieces, the crystal crunching under his boots as he surveyed the damage. Tonight’s mission had been a success, with one more perfect assassination under Widowmaker’s belt. The chandelier’s delicate chain had been in the way of her bullet, scattering the party goers as it fell before another politician lay dead to her sniper rifle a fraction of a second later. 

    Yay.

    Not that it mattered to Reaper. Working with Talon provided him with resources he needed to see to his own ends. Namely to find what puppeteer had pulled strings behind the fall of Overwatch. The fact that someone had snuck into the organisation that should have been his from the start, and destroyed it from the inside out and then turned him into the scapegoat had not sat well with him. Not at all.

    So he worked with Talon, bided his time. All Reaper had stretching before him was time after all. His death and his rebirth as this… thing had seen to that. 

    A glitter on the floor caught his attention, and he knelt to retrieve a faceted crystal shard that had survived the plummet to the floor. If Sombra, who was sniffing around for more blackmail material had noticed, she said nothing through the comm. Typically she called him out on his odd habit of picking up shiny objects. Reaper was glad for her silence this time. The more she stuck her nose out of his business, the better. 

    The more it meant Reaper could keep Talon from sinking their claws into Hanzo. 

    If the things they had done to Amelie Lacroix had provided them with a ruthless killer, Reaper could not fathom the damage they could do with an honest to god dragon. Besides, Hanzo was his. They could not touch what was his. 

    Reaper pocketed the crystal and made his way to the exit, dissolving into smoke halfway. Widowmaker and Sombra could handle the rest of the mission and report back without him. He had other places to be, and he didn’t need Talon’s pay. Reaper was not one of their little pets like Widowmaker was, either, he refused to be. 

    Reaper did put as much distance between himself and Talon though, just to be on the safe side, taking a random direction and sticking to it. Once he was satisfied with how far he’d gone, Reaper scored his claws over his flesh to dig out the tracker Talon had implemented when they thought he wasn’t looking. They thought they had been so sneaky with this one as if Reaper wouldn’t notice being shot at by a Talon agent in the middle of a larger firefight. Feeling the tiny device break between his fingers was satisfying. 

    Reaper flicked the bits of the tracker off into some foliage, smoke wafting from his self-inflicted wounds as he pulled out his own tracking device of sorts. It was a small black market piece, incredibly expensive, and only responded to its twin device. Reaper flicked on the device and waited. The wait was never long, thankfully, as the device beeped a second later, having connected with its twin. The only other thing to happen was the briefest flash of coordinates to cross the small screen before it went dead again, having done its job. 

    Five days of travel later found Reaper at those coordinates, which ended up being the yawning maw of a dark cave deep in the dense forests of New Zealand. One of Hanzo’s lairs, no doubt, judging by the long claw marks the dragon’s claws had scored into the stone around the entrance. As he passed into the cave, he couldn’t help spread his fingers to trail his own claws along the marks left by Hanzo, suppressing a shiver when the range of the dragon’s claws easily dwarfed his own. 

    Still, he made his way deeper, knowing perfectly well he was going to be both welcome and safe walking into a dragon’s den. It didn’t even take him long to find said dragon either, the shifting of stone giving away the massive beast as it clung to the stalactites that hung from the ceiling of the cave. Blue, glowing eyes peered down at Reaper, the long shifting form of the dragon tensing and wiggling as it prepared to pounce. 

    “Hello.” Reaper greeted as the beast leapt down to the cave floor, landing before Reaper to press it’s large head into his torso to nuzzle. Reaper let his clawed hands wander to begin scratching behind the dragon’s large ears, touching his mask against the fluff of the dragon’s mane. “I know. I missed you too.” 

    No sooner were the words out of his mouth when Reaper found his arms full of the dragon’s humanoid form, scaled hands fumbling with the clasps to the bone white mask. Reaper only curled his arms around the smaller form tighter, patient as Hanzo removed the mask from his face finally. 

    “There you are,” the dragon murmured, not hesitating in the slightest to cup Reaper’s head in his hand, thumb grazing the corner of his lover’s ruined mouth. “my Gabriel.”

    Hearing his name said so softly, without the curses that followed it as it did outside this cave, their haven, made Gabriel’s heart stutter in its already uneven rhythm. He pulled his dragon closer, pressing his forehead to Hanzo’s, and closed his eyes if only to make their reunion last for a moment longer. A purr like the low rumble of thunder started up in Hanzo’s throat, and soon Gabriel found himself on the receiving end of many small kisses to his cheeks. 

    The sound just made Gabriel want to hold Hanzo closer, so he did, jostling the dragon slightly in his arms to better carry him. Gabriel frowned, though, when he realised how light his lover was, even with the long tail currently curling around his middle. 

    “Your prosthetics are broken again, aren’t they?” His hold turned protective, tucking Hanzo’s head under his chin as he made his way deeper into the cave, mindful of Hanzo’s horns. “Did someone come after you?”

    Hanzo was content to be spoiled, his clawed fingers pulling away Gabriel’s hood so they could card through dark curls unhindered, “Yes. But they are dead now. They fell to my claws.” 

    “Good. Saves me the trouble of doing it myself.”

    Finding Hanzo’s nest was not hard, Hanzo had no doubt dug the holes that caused the pools of light in the otherwise dark cave that lit the way. This time Hanzo’s nest had been thrown together out of scraps of fabric piled and pillaged from nearby towns long abandoned during the omnic crisis. Gabriel gently set Hanzo down on the edge of it, had to physically pry the dragon’s claws off his body to stop his dragon from preventing him from looking for the damaged prosthetic legs. 

    “There is time for cuddling later.” Gabriel answered as a pout was sent his way, “I just want to check out the damage. See how fixable they are.” 

    To placate Hanzo, he shed his coat and tossed it over for the dragon to snuggle with while he retrieved Hanzo’s prosthetics from where the dragon had stored them at the edge of the nest. Gabriel sat in the patch of sun closest to the nest, his metal claws traced the pock marks and scratches the legs had gained since he last looked them over. One of them seemed to be in good condition. The other, however, appeared to have been punctured with a blade of some sort near the ankle joint. Not a simple fix without proper tools. 

    “The nearest town is not too far from here.” Gabriel turned back to Hanzo, had to suppress a snicker when all he could see was those glowing blue eyes peeking from under the hood of his coat, “I could go get these looked at there, possibly.”

    Hanzo made a grumble of agreement, shuffling towards Gabriel until he could rest his chin on Gabriel’s shoulder, “I would be grateful. Crawling there in my human guise would take too long.”

    Gabriel nodded in agreement, turned and pulled Hanzo into his arms, “I almost forgot, I have something for you, Beautiful.”

    That had the dragon perking up, eyes glinting at the promise of another treasure for him to stash away in one of his other lairs. Gabriel only dug through his pockets, pulling out the shard of crystal, holding it up in the shaft of sunlight streaming into the cavern. Hanzo’s pupils went from thin slits to round in seconds, much like a cats would, and before Gabriel could properly hand it over the crystal was already snatched from his hand. 

    “I love it.” the purr was present again as the dragon turned Gabriel’s gift over in his hands, “I could turn it into a necklace. Wear it. Carry your gift with me.”

    “You could.” Gabriel let his head rest on Hanzo’s shoulder, “I hadn’t thought of that. I would have done it for you. Found you a beautiful gold chain.” 

    Hanzo’s purr deepened, and he turned he nosed under Gabriel’s chin, “Perhaps that can be your next gift.”

    “Oh? Making suggestions now, are you?” Gabriel teased, pulling Hanzo even closer to him, running his clawed fingers through Hanzo’s hair. Long ago he’d fret over keeping his claws on, but Hanzo liked them, so more often than not he kept them on when handling his dragon. “Greedy.”

    “I just want to surround myself in the courting gifts you bring me, is that so bad?” Hanzo fixed his gaze on the crystal in his claws. “Since, you won’t let me make you my mate yet.” 

    Gabriel sighed, could feel another talk coming on, “I know.”

    The noise Hanzo made next was best described as a disgruntled chirp, sitting up in Gabriel’s arms and fixing him with a narrowed stare. “I still feel that your fears are unwarranted. Mating you will not be a danger to me. I am a Dragon, and there is little in this world that could kill me.”

_Talon killing you is not what I’m worried about._ But instead of voicing that, Gabriel cupped Hanzo’s face in both hands, bringing the dragon closer to press their foreheads together. “I know, Baby, I know. I just have some things to take care of, then we can make this official, okay? There will be no more of this either, me having to leave you all the time.” 

    To further calm his lover, Gabriel started to run his claws through Hanzo’s hair, tugging it free of it’s gold ribbon to make the movement easier. Hanzo stared at him for the longest time before he gave into the attention of his intended, pressing his face into Gabriel’s neck, purring low at the gentle scratch of Gabriel’s claws through his hair. 

    “… I know you’re being true when you say that. I just worry.” Hanzo admitted softly, his tail curling around Gabriel. “I just don’t want to lose you one day to your… work.” 

    “You won’t. I’m pretty sure I can’t die anyways. You’re stuck with me forever.” 

    Which was literally the only upside to Gabriel’s current state of being. Knowing he and Hanzo would be together for as long as they wished. As long as Gabriel could keep Talon away from Hanzo, for Hanzo’s good and the rest of the world’s. 

    Hanzo had closed his eyes, fingers and claws caught in Gabriel’s clothing, “Promise?”

    “Promise.” Gabriel kissed the top of Hanzo’s head, “Soon as I’ve gotten to the bottom of everything I have to, we’ll make ourselves officially mates, and disappear. It’ll just be you and me, and I’ll bring you as many shiny things as you want. Maybe I’ll finally find you some pearls.” 

   “You better.” Hanzo murmured, and Gabriel couldn’t help the low chuckle that escaped him. 

    They left that issue there for the rest of the night, speaking of other things, mostly about what Hanzo had been up to. Gabriel avoided talking about his missions as Reaper, even though Hanzo already knew he was a mercenary for hire and wasn’t above taking dubious jobs. Hanzo himself was in the same boat as him, after all, taking jobs to survive. It had been how they had met. 

    Their talks went long into the night, both of them falling asleep curled up together in Hanzo’s nest. The dragon had stolen Gabriel’s coat for a blanket and had snuggled right up to Gabriel’s chest, purring in his sleep. Which suited Gabriel just fine, because Hanzo’s purring was more comforting than any lullaby. 

    And when they woke the next morning, Gabriel took Hanzo to get his prosthetics looked at like he promised. They made a day of it, going to the closest town to Hanzo’s lair, which was nice. Even if Gabriel hid his face with a scarf and a hoodie every time, they were near people. Hanzo at least managed to make Gabriel feel better about his disguise by complaining about how his own made his scales itch. Gabriel rubbed along Hanzo’s left arm in response to help alleviate that itch, trailing the dragon tattoo that only appeared when Hanzo took a full human disguise. Usually, in the dragon’s humanoid form, said arm was covered in scales. Hanzo had to stop himself from purring at the gentle touch. 

    The end of the day saw them both heading back through the dense forest, Hanzo’s prosthetics fixed by the local engineer, but he still let Gabriel carry him on his back. Distance never got any easier for the dragon, which was fine with Gabriel. He could care less about being clung to by the dragon. Gabriel had missed Hanzo too. He’d never tire of Hanzo’s comforting purr. 

    Especially at night, with the dragon tucked into his side, speaking of everything and nothing at all until the topics ran out and nothing but the sound of Hanzo’s purr present. At least, until Gabriel’s dragon spoke again.

    “…Stay.” Hanzo murmured against Gabriel’s chest, claws drawing lazy patterns, mindful not to catch the sharp tips in the fabric of Gabriel’s shirt. 

    Gabriel hummed softly, petting a hand through Hanzo’s hair, having almost dozed off to the sound of the purr, “What was that?”

    “I said “You should stay.” You know,” Hanzo lifted his head to fix Gabriel with that electric blue stare, “with me. Where I can keep you safe.” 

    “I know. I want to, but—“

    “But nothing.” Hanzo growled, winding his limbs more around Gabriel to hold tight to him, “I can’t stand to see you leave. I don’t want you to go back to wherever it is you go. You are unhappy there.”

    “It’s only temporary.” Gabriel’s words did nothing to make the dragon let go, and if anything it made him cling closer, “Hanzo.”

    His dragon growled unhappily against Gabriel’s chest, “You keep saying that. When will it stop being temporary?” 

   “When I get my answers. I’ve told you this.” Gabriel gathered Hanzo in his arms, pulled him closer in an attempt to soothe him. “We just have to be patient, Baby.” 

    He felt more than heard Hanzo’s huff, but he slumped into Gabriel’s arms a second later, “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to push you to be with me. The last thing I want is to fight.” 

    “Shh. It’s okay. I want to be with you, but until I’m done getting my answers, it’s not safe. I work with some evil fuckers, Hanzo. They’d do everything they could to use us against each other if they figured out what I’m doing.” _Like they used Amelie to stop Gerard._

    Hanzo tightened his hold on Gabriel, “If that’s the case… will you be safe?”

    Gabriel’s hands paused where they had been rubbing soothing circles on Hanzo’s back, and he hoped his dragon wouldn’t notice. “They can’t catch smoke,” Gabriel reassured instead, pressing a kiss to Hanzo’s forehead. 

    Hanzo hummed in response, nuzzling more into Gabriel’s form. If that answer had eased Hanzo’s worries or only spurred them further, Gabriel didn’t know. Wouldn’t know either, for the dragon fell asleep soon after. At least Hanzo purred in his sleep, and no sound made Gabriel more at ease. He never slept much anyway, more or less drifted in and out of consciousness, only now with Hanzo’s warmth and weight at his side. 

    Of course, no peace lasts forever, and a quiet beeping started up from somewhere to Gabriel’s right. Reluctantly, he moved from Hanzo’s side, had to pry the dragon’s claws out of the fabric of his clothing before he rummaged through his own things to pull out a communicator. Gabriel took one last look over his shoulder at the sleeping form of Hanzo before he moved from the nest entirely, answering the communicator when he was sure he was far enough not to wake his partner.  

    “Reaper here.” 

    The call itself was short and succinct, most calls for the shadier jobs were, and Gabriel hung up the communicator with a sigh. He’d have to leave Hanzo earlier than he wanted. Again. Gabriel fiddled with the communicator in his hand as he turned to look back at Hanzo. The dragon hadn’t woken up, though he’d stopped purring, most likely because Gabriel was no longer close to him. 

    Gabriel rubbed at his eyes, suddenly feeling heavy and old. He made his way back to the nest and resumed laying next to Hanzo. Gabriel propped himself up this time, though, let his hand move to run through Hanzo's hair softly. At the touch Hanzo stirred, those blue eyes blinking up at Gabriel in a sleepy haze before the dragon snuggled closer to his chest. The purring Hanzo had stopped immediately resumed. It made Gabriel’s already irregular heartbeat stutter, an uneasy ache settling into his bones. 

    Hanzo would no doubt get upset with Gabriel if he told him he’d have to leave earlier than expected, and saying goodbye had always been something Gabriel had hated. Decision made, Gabriel gently shifted out of Hanzo’s embrace. The confused chirp the dragon made in his sleep was nearly enough to change Gabriel’s mind before he slowly collected his coat from the edge of the nest. His heart broke at the tiny distressed chirps Hanzo was making in his slumber, most likely some instinct of the dragon’s telling him to hold close to his mate-to-be. Gabriel balled up one of the looser blankets that made up the edge of the nest and stepped closer to the dragon to let Hanzo’s questing hands grab hold of it. 

    Hanzo quieted now that he was snuggled close to something, and Gabriel couldn’t help but stroke his lover’s cheek for one last time that night before leaning in to press a kiss to his dragon’s forehead.

    “I’m sorry, Hanzo. I have to go. Stay safe, and I’ll visit you when I can.” Gabriel promised, the words so much easier to say when he couldn’t see the hurt and concern in Hanzo’s gaze. 

Gabriel pulled on his coat and made his way to the cave entrance, collecting the bone white mask of Reaper on the way out. Mask back in place, Reaper took one last glance backwards into the cave, forcing down the longing that made his heart heavier than a stone in his chest. It wouldn’t help him anyway, not now. 

    So Reaper forced himself forward, leaving both Gabriel and Hanzo safe back in the haven they shared.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, Reapzo is like... my rare pair ship, so I was pretty stoked to see a week event for them. So have this AU I cooked up. Might turn this into a series if I feel like exploring this more.
> 
> Update: The art I commissioned from my best friend in the entire world, [Take a look at her commission sheet here!](http://an-artist-complex.tumblr.com/post/154956725493/finally-starting-up-art-commissions-if-youd)


End file.
